muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Antonio I don't know if the character deserves his own page (his appearance in Episode 0276 is obscured by Rafael, so I can't get a good screen grab), but Antonio was played by Panchito Gomez, and surprisingly, as evidenced by a YouTube clip of a Season 3 credits set, was actually billed. Yet poor John-John always got stiffed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:32, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that; how exciting. Yeah, make him a page, if you feel like it. He gets a nice shout-out from Luis in episode 0300. -- Danny (talk) 23:34, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know what to say about him. I just thought I'd let you know, in case you have any more details on him in your archive materials. And apparently Sesame Street doesn't do much for the kids, since both Gomez and Carlo Alban played a lot of drug addicts and Latino gang members and such in later years. Better than doing so in real life, undoubtedly, but still, what would Bob say? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:37, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Sir John Feelgood! I'm glad you finally found info on this guy. Between him, Ronnie Trash, and Cyranose de Bergerac, seems like Jerry Nelson got all the parody roles. Is Lady Agatha a character from the "Mysterious Theater" sketches, by the way? I seem to vaguel recall her. Next time, for either you or me if I go, it's worth looking into when those aired. Warrick's old Sesame Encyclopedia said 1991, some Muppet Central lists say 1989, and I notice that Watson appeared in a book from 1986 (though in that case, I suspect the print doggie came first, and they just kept the name when they added the text). Less than 55 articles to go, so while I'll still be adding stuff, with more than a week left, I'll be focusing more on papers (as I should) and other Wiki stuff (gathering info and images to beef up a few of the rather sad Writers pages). Oh, and if you haven't seen it, I hope the text on Mo Momo amuses you (and Scott added the brilliant Moby). All in all, it's a glorious time on the Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:13, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I like how this goal is pushing us to find interesting new articles to add. Mo Momo and Moby are both wonderful. You should go ahead and work on your papers, I think it's now a done deal that we're going to reach and exceed 12k by December 5th. :It's hard to say whether you could go to the archives and find any particular piece of information. It's more like a grab bag -- you just reach your hand in, and see what you pull out. I think you have to just enjoy the unpredictability of it, knowing that you'll find amazing things, whether that happens to be the things you were looking for or not. -- Danny (talk) 20:23, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. Hmmm. I'm trying to figure out my grad school apps, or even whether to apply for the Phd or just wait a year. I've heard things about the University of Maryland's program. I should check on that, though I'm inclined to think if I don't do it in Syracuse, I'd rather go somewhere warmer (or, I should see what conferences are being hosted at University of Maryland in the near future; since if I successfully submit a paper, the department will pay my way). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:26, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives